Baruch'a Haba'a
by your royal highness
Summary: After being sent back to Israel, Tony refuses to accept the fact that she may not return. Working with the team, he must save the woman he's fallen in love with from her own father before time runs out. Sequel to 'Club Killer' TIVA, McGee/OC, McAbby
1. CafPow Tony?

**Okay, so here's the awaited sequel, that many people threatened to kill me if I didn't write, for Club Killer. So if you haven't read that, you will be completely lost. So if you DO want to read this, then go and read Club Killer first…okay! Here we go! (Oh, and the title means 'welcome home') :)  
**

135 days, 23 hours, and 3 minutes, that's how long she'd been gone.

Tony had been counting, and much had changed since Ziva had been sent back to Israel by her father. Director Vance gave in and told Tony that Director David had sent her back for a 'rehab session', but he still couldn't believe that. I mean, what rehab session took 135 days, 23 hours, and 43 minutes? Wait, that was one minute ago. It's now 135 days, 23 hours, and _44_ minutes.

"Hey Tony! Tony! Hey DiNozzo!" McGee yelled into his ear as he sighed and opened his eyes to turn at look at him.

"What? What do you want?"

"You done sketching? I'm done bagging and tagging and Lindsay's done snapping photos. If you're not done sketching, you really need to pick up the pace."

Tony scoffed, "Shut up, probie. No one asked for your opinion."

"Fine. Whatever." Tony watched as Lindsay came bounding up to McGee, placing a kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes and wanted nothing more than to go into a corner and die. Lindsay and McGee had hooked up about 12 days after Ziva left, and Tony still had the sinking suspicious feeling that they did it just to bug him. Because everyone was naturally out to get him. To make him suffer. First Travis, then John, then Ziva's dad, and now McGee and Trace. At least Abby still liked him as well as Ducky and Gibbs, as much as Gibbs could like someone. However, since Ziva had been gone, Tony had noticed a softer side of Gibbs towards him. Even McGee started to make fun of him! Gibbs, out of character, he knew, actually stood up for him. Sure, it wasn't much of a comeback, but Tony appreciated it nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done." Tony said, "Let's go." He said, getting into the car, "Probie. You drive." He said as he chucked him the car keys.

He was about to get into the car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his boss standing behind him, "Boss?" he asked.

"You okay?" he questioned, concern evident in his icy blue eyes.

"I've been better." Was his response.

"Noticed you didn't finish sketching."

"Yeah…sorry about that-"

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs said as he smiled and walked away to join Ducky, who was loading the body.

_Damn, that was weird._ Tony thought as he got into the car. Lindsay giggled at something McGee said, and Tony rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to get out of the car.

_Now. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Abs, you got a number yet?" Tony asked as he walked into the lab. He had to admit, if it was at all possible, he got closer to Abby during the 135 day, 23 hours, and 52 minutes she had been gone.

"No!" She moaned, "I've failed you!" She said, flinging her arms around him, "Again! This is the 135th day, 9th hour, and 5th minute that I've failed you!"

"Actually, Abs, it's been 135 days, 23 hours, and 5_3 _minutes." He said, giving her a sad smile, "But you've never failed me."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Tony, but no. No, no, no, this is unacceptable. I hate myself for it." She fumed, crossing her arms as she turned away from him.

He sighed, "We've got another case, Abs."

"No!" She yelled, "Just to make my day even worse! I can't find the number _again_, and I have something _else_ to keep my mind off of Ziva. Not cool. I need to focus my attention on getting her back for you, not anything else. And I don't care what Gibbs says, but this isn't an A team with _her._"

Tony smiled, "Who? Lindsay?"

"Agent Trace…I'll give her something to trace! How about her outline on the floor after she's been brutally murdered with _no forensic evidence_?"

Tony laughed, "She's not that bad, Abby. Just take away the fact that's she dating McGeek, and you've got yourself one good agent."

"See, that's what bugs me! He's too good for her! It's just not fair, Tony."

He looked at her with eyes that only Ziva could read. Eyes that could depict every emotion he was feeling, "Nothing in life is fair, Abs."

"You're right. I shouldn't talk about fair with you. That's just not fair." She turned to pointed at him, "No pun intended, though."

"Look, Abs, isn't there some other way to contact her besides a phone number?"

"If you could somehow get Director David to let her talk to you in MTAC, then yeah, you can. But the possibility in getting that to happen is like a billion gazillion to one. Unless you really really _really _suck up to Vance. But let's face it, Leon doesn't like anyone. Why do you think that he broke you three up in the first place?"

"Yeah, I'm still bitter with him about the whole 'agent afloat' scheme of his."

"Exactly! Have you tried talking to Gibbs?"

"Abs, Gibbs is a whole new person. It's crazy! He asked me how I was doing and actually told me it was okay that I didn't finish my sketch for him."

Abby furrowed her eyebrows together, "Weird. But you know what else is weird?"

"What?"

"That McGee doesn't understand why I am upset about him dating that _Trace._" She shuddered as she walked over to her 'fridge', "I don't understand what he sees in her. She's not that great."

"Abs, You just don't like her cause she's dating him. Just get over it. McGeek can take care of himself."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, pulling out an extra Caf-Pow before slamming the door closed, "Well then get over Ziva!" She demanded, and Abby could see and almost feel the hurt, "Not so easy, is it?" She asked, shoving the Caf-Pow at him. He took a sip just as she took a sip of her own. They were glaring at each other.

"So you're saying you're in love with McGee?"

"So you're admitting you're in love with Ziva?"

"Yes." Tony said, "I am in love with Ziva. Are you in love with McGee?"

She thought for a moment as she sipped her Caf-Pow, "I'll need to think about that. With music." She glanced at the clock.

"Tony!" She exclaimed, "Look what time it is!"

Tony glanced at the clock and realized that it was the exact time that Ziva had left. Tony pulled out the Star of David, which he wore around his neck. It was Ziva's; she had given it to him as a goodbye present. He held it out and they both held on to it before reciting the Tefilat HaDerech, the Hebrew prayer for those who were on a journey. It was the best prayer that Tony and Abby had found that related to Ziva's experience. One, because she was on a journey, on a journey back to NCIS, back to Tony.

"I better go, Abs." He said, softly, and she nodded.

"I'll continue to look, Tony. Movie night tonight?"

"Just like always. You want Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza. We had Chinese last night."

Tony nodded, "I better go. Bye." He said, sipping his Caf-Pow as he walked out of the lab, holding Ziva's Star of David in his hand. _What are the words? _He thought, _What are they? I know I read them in the book, they were the first thing I looked up…besides 'Bon Voyage'…_ _oh yeah!_

"Ani O'hev O'Tach, Ziva."

He looked down at his watch.

136 days and 5 minutes without hope, dreams, happiness, smiles, love.

136 days and 5 minutes without _her_.

And one thing that Tony knew was that he didn't like Déjà vu, and he wasn't talking about the movie either.

_**Yes, **_**Tony did just drink Caf-Pow.**

**_Yes, _Lindsay and McGee are now dating.**

**_Yes, _Ziva is really gone to Israel on rehab session. (Which has gone on too long)**

**_Yes, _Tony has Ziva's necklace.**

**_Yes, _Tony knows Hebrew. (Is learning it)  
**

**_Yes, _Tony is slowly replacing Ziva with Abby.**

**_Yes, _You should review.  
**


	2. Pizza Night

"Tony," McGee sighed, "Where have you been?" He demanded, "Lindsay and I could have used your help!" He said, rolling his eyes. Tony noticed that Lindsay was practically draped over McGee, her blouse two buttons un-done then it should have been.

"I was down with Abby." He said, shaking the Caf-Pow in his face, as if he was trying to say something, "Whatcha got?"

"Hopefully answers, McGee. Trace. Button up your shirt. DiNozzo…" He just waved him off, "You got an ID on our victim yet?"

"No boss…" Tony took a sip of his Caf-Pow, looking down at his watch before sighing. It was going to be a long day.

McGee continued to babble on about useless information when Gibbs turned to him, "Hey. Tony! You got anything to share with the class?"

"Uh…I really like Caf-Pow. You know, I understand why Abby drinks them all the time, I mean they really-"

"Conference room," Gibbs said, "NOW." Tony sighed and then followed his boss into the elevator. He flicked the emergency switch and turned to look at him, "Look I know you're going through a rough time, Tony, but Ziva sure as hell isn't your life. And I know that you may have fallen in love with her, but don't you dare through your life down the drain for her, got it?" Tony nodded.

"But boss…"

"No buts. You've been like this for more than 100 days."

"136, boss." His hand collided with the back of his head, "Right. But why isn't she back yet, boss?"

"Her position was terminated." Gibbs said, softly before flicking the emergency switch back up as the doors opened and he stepped out, "She's not coming back." Tony let the doors close in front of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs did _not _say that!" Abby said as Tony stood in the middle of the lab, "He did not say that!"

"He said it, Abs." Tony sighed, "I couldn't believe it either. That's why I took a couple of trips up and down in the elevator before finally getting off here."

"Oh, Tony!" Abby cried, flinging her arms around him, "I miss her so much. She made you so happy!" Her voice broke, "And she always looked so good…why didn't tell her that? She would have liked that. She would have given me a hug, she would have sm-smiled, she would have laughed! Why didn't I tell her that?"

"You know, Abs, someone once told me that life's too short not to tell someone you love them you if you do."

She wiped her tears away, but kept her arms around Tony, "Who?" She asked, her voice still cracking.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said, squeezing her back, "She's dead."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony stood as he watched Gibbs interrogate someone he didn't know. But of course he didn't know him, he'd been down in Abby's lab for at least two hours crying over Ziva. Well Abby did all of the crying, he just felt his heart shed tears and break into a million pieces. Why did this always have to happen to him? The women he loved always had to somehow get taken away or get killed. How could he know that Ziva wasn't dead now?

"Well you finally decided to show up, Tony." McGee said as he walked into observation.

"Hey." Tony said, speaking up after a couple of minutes of silence, "You talk to Abs lately."

"No," He said, "She's been really upset at me lately. Wouldn't let me go into her lab."

"You ever wonder why?" He asked, looking around the room, "Where's Lindsay?"

"Upstairs. Working on some more research. I've actually found someone, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. So did I, but she was sent away to Israel." He turned to him, "I think you should talk to Abby. How much do plane tickets to Israel cost?"

McGee's jaw dropped, "Are you serious, Tony? You can't go to Israel. Gibbs'll kill you!"

"I know. But I need her back, McGee. Before I kill myself," Tony said, sharing a long, desperate look with Tim before exiting observation.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat down on his couch and sipped his beer. He needed her back so badly, his body _ached _for her. He picked up the picture of Ziva he had sitting next to him and tried to bite back the tears. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't he just have one person for himself? There were a couple of knocks on his door and he opened it up to reveal Abby, smiling like crazy and holding two pizza boxes in one hand as well as a tin filled with caramel popcorn, "Hey Tony!" She said, walking in, "Guess who I found on my way up to your apartment? Pizza guy. I paid him. He's really nice."

"Yeah, I know." Tony said, sitting back down onto the couch as she sat down next to him, opening up the pizza boxes and taking out a slice, "You should talk to him sometime. He gets me a couple of free ones here and there. And it would definitely make McGee jealous."

She smiled and looked down, "She tried to come and ask me for the DNA results from that dead petty officer, and I kicked her out." She smiled, "It was fun. She was confused."

Tony laughed, "I'm sure she was."

"You know, I like our nights together." Abby smiled, turning to look at the senior field agent, "We should have done this years ago."

"So do I," Tony nodded, "They force me to keep my mind off of her. Ziva and I used to spend every night together, mainly watching the movies she's never seen." He sighed, remembering the memories. And all that time she had loved him, and he had never acted upon it. All the times he lusted for her naked body against his in between the sheets, and he had never done anything about it. She would have let him, he knew…now.

"Why doesn't she ever call you?" Abby asked, breaking through his thoughts of his memories as she took Tony's beer bottle and took a swig out of it before setting it back down onto the table.

"Maybe she's not anywhere near a phone." Tony shrugged, "Or maybe she's dead."

"Never talk that way!" Abby said as Tony took a swig from the beer.

"Why not?" Tony demanded, setting down the pizza and standing up, "She could be dead right now, we just don't know it. Vance has kept secrets from us in the past, why should this be any different?" He demanded, feeling the anger that he had kept inside of him release, "She could be dead! Rehab sessions don't take 136 days! Tell me why she hasn't called! Tell me why you can't locate her! Tell me!"

"Tony, you need to calm down." Abby said, standing up and touching his shoulder. She was suddenly serious, not the normal Abby that he knew, "She'll come back. And she's not dead. Gibbs would have felt it." She patted his stomach, "In his gut."

Tony gave a soft smiled as he returned her gesture and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for being here for me, Abs."

"I'll be here whenever you need me to. Especially if Ziva isn't here. I know how much you love her."

"Yeah…" Tony said, his eyes lingering to Abby's lips just for a moment. He knew he shouldn't be thinking it, but he hadn't kissed a girl in 136 days, and he almost lusted for her. He knew it was wrong. It was Abby! He felt as if she was a sister, not a significant other like Ziva. He shouldn't be thinking it…

"Tony…" Abby breathed, and time stayed still as he slowly moved his hand up to the back of her neck, "I think it's sweet that we can just stand here, staring at each other, both hurt in our hearts, and not lusting for the other." He could feel her getting closer to him, and he could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. He shouldn't…. and then suddenly he couldn't control himself and he pressed his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. His other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him when he felt his heart completely break.

He wouldn't.

He suddenly let go of her and almost shoved her away.

They both stared at each other, wide-eyed, not believing what had just happened. She quickly turned around and grabbed the caramel popcorn tin, "I….I gotta go." She said before she quickly disappeared from his apartment.

"Damn it!" Tony screamed, loudly as he turned around and kicked the wall, fuming. He shouldn't have done that. He should not have given into the lust monster inside of him. He was angry with himself, completely and utterly livid with himself. Nothing should have happened; they shouldn't have done that. He was not bothering to know if he had left a dent, not bothering to know if he had broken his toe. Nothing mattered anymore.

He had screwed up.

Big time.

**Okay, so just to clear something up...**

**YES, Tony did kiss Abby.**

**NO, You don't know why.**

**YES, I am NOT NOT NOT a Tabby shipper. At ALL in fact, that's the LAST ship I will EVER ship! (But I would only ship them if I was forced to. NO!) But I had to make them kiss. You'll figure out why later in the other chapters.**

**YES, I am a TIVA shipper! FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER! (only because I love complicated, 'forbidden', sexual tension full relationships) Tiva fits my standards! I will cry if Tiva doesn't get together. And I will stop watching NCIS if either one is killed. To be honest. hehe. _THIS IS A TIVA! _Anyways!**

**YES, REVIEW!!  
**


	3. Directors

"_Incoming! Michael! Duck!" _She yelled over the heavy fire, in Hebrew. They were behind metal storage doors, their enemy, the man who was trying to infiltrate Mossad Headquarters on the other side, his men behind him, firing over and over again at the door. Ziva winced every time that bullet rebounded off of the door and shattered into sparks.

"_I am trying! They will take me down! They will take us out if we get any closer!" _He yelled, the nervousness evident in his voice. Ziva rolled her eyes. How he possibly became a Mossad agent, he couldn't quite understand.

"_Michael," _She argued, "_We have already gotten this far. If you do not do this now." _She said, as another bullet grazed Michael's shoulder, _"We are trained assassins." _She reiterated, _"We can do this. This metal door is not going to hold out much longer." _

He nodded as he spoke again, _"At the count of three, we attack. One…two…three." _ Ziva jumped out from behind the door, into open aim of the shooters.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, throwing his backpack down on the ground and the slumping down in his chair at his desk. He hadn't gotten _any _sleep last night, his mind still thinking about how stupid he was for kissing _Abby. _He groaned and let his head drop to his desk. He didn't bother to shave, he didn't both to clean up, he just sat there at his desk, his head slumped over.

"Hey, you okay?" He looked up to see Agent Trace standing in front of him, "Tony, you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." He said before returning his head to its original position, "Where's McGee?"

"Observation."

"Shouldn't you be there with him?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Nope. Gibbs told me to stay right here. But Tim found the murderer today." She smiled and looked at Agent McGee's desk, "He's a great guy. Why do you make fun of him?"

"Because he's fun to make fun of. Now leave me alone."

"But I'm bored. McGee's downstairs and Gibbs is in interrogation…" She sighed as Tony grinned, but she couldn't see it from the angle she was looking at him.

"Go and see Abby then."

She sighed, "Fine. I'll go and see her. I don't think she likes me though."

"You don't say?" Tony asked, but realized she was long gone. Tony, who was busy thinking/dreaming about Ziva didn't notice Gibbs entrance into the bullpen until his hand slapped down on the desk. He immediately sat up, "Yeah, boss? Sorry, didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well yeah, I can see that, DiNozzo. Director wants you up in his office. Said it was urgent."

"What's it for?" Tony asked as Gibbs started towards his own desk.

"Just said that it was something about Mossad calling…" And that got him out of his seat. He quickly ran up the stairs, fixing his hair as he did so before entering the director's office.

"Oh…Agent DiNozzo! Director Vance would like to-" Cynthia started, but she didn't finish, for he was already through the doors. He stopped abruptly and closed them to look at Vance's expressionless face.

"Agent DiNozzo." He said, standing up from his desk as Tony walked to the middle of the room, "Received a call today. From Mossad."

"Yes, Director?"

He sighed and got up, walking towards him as he stood in front of him, "I really hate doing this." He said, mostly under his breath, and Tony immediately began to get worried. He leaned up against the other side of the desk and studied the senior field agent. He looked like…well to be honest, hell, and it was really hurting Agent Gibbs, he understood that, "Its Ziva."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva stood in her father's office, in the middle, waiting for him to return. Her injuries that she had received in America were non-existent, up to this point, the only scars marred in her heart. However, the injuries that she had received during the last operation she performed were large. She had a couple of stitches on her eyebrow as well as on the side of her lip, which was still swollen. She also had stitches in her right arm, which ached, from where a bullet had gone into her skin.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but she knew that she had been there a while. Israel felt a huge void, and she wanted nothing more than to return back to America. Last night, she had gone way too far and given in to the lust of someone loving her.

She had slept with her partner.

She winced as she remembered the night. Her hear belonged to someone else, someone who was thousands of miles away, and she was giving up her body to her Mossad partner. She felt horrible. She had never even slept with Tony, and yet she had given in so easily to Michael's advances towards her.

Pulling her out of her thoughts was the sound of the door opening up and revealing her father. He nodded at her and walked towards his desk, sitting down, "Ziva." He said, "I will speak in English with you during this visit." She nodded and 'changed' her brain back to English. It was almost as if it was a foreign language, she hadn't spoken it in so long.

"Yes?" She asked, "You called me in, papa?"

"Yes, I did. I just got off the phone with Director Vance in Washington."

Ziva's heart skipped a beat. Washington. DC. NCIS. Home. _Tony. _"Yes?" She asked, prompting him to continue.

"It seems as if they are doing just fine without you." He said, "Except for one agent whose name stuck out to me."

Ziva could feel her heart accelerate. Oh no…what did Tony do? "Anthony DiNozzo. Your old partner."

"My _only_ partner." She corrected, her words cold.

He looked up from the file and at her over his glasses. He sighed and closed the manila folder, taking off his glasses and setting them down as he stared at his daughter, "Ziva. I do understand that your feelings for-"

"I will never discuss my relationship with my partner or anyone at NCIS with you, papa. Please understand this. What did Director Vance tell you?" She demanded. She only wanted to get to the point.

"Ziva…" He said her name in shock, as if she wasn't there. His hand flew up to his own neck, "Where did your Star of David go?" She looked down and realized that it wasn't there. It was only then that she remembered that she had given it to Tony before she left.

"It is home."

"Well if it is home, then why are you not wearing it? Ziva!" he scolded, "I thought you promised never to take it off!"

"I never promised anything." She spat.

"Well where is it?"

"I told you, papa, home!"

"You are home! Go and put it on!"

"It is with Tony in DC!" She suddenly shouted out, throwing her hands up in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to get on with what Director Vance had told him.

"Ziva!" He scolded before starting off in Hebrew. Ziva quickly stopped him.

"Papa!" She yelled, "What did Director Vance say?" She demanded, and it looked like he almost calmed down. _Almost. _

"It seems that he has requested your admission back as Liaison Officer at NCIS." He said, sighing. She could feel her heart soar, "Now Ziva, before you take this offer, think about…"

"Yes." She said, quickly, excited, a small smile forming on her face, "When do I leave?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She's dead, isn't she?" Tony asked, feeling his heart break into a million pieces, "Her damn father sent her on one of those suicide mission and now she's dead, isn't she?" Tony demanded, and he collapsed into one of the chairs. He couldn't believe it. Not her, she was too strong for this. In his head an image of a mangled, life-less Ziva clouded his brain and he tried desperately to try to keep it out.

"Agent DiNozzo, calm down!" Vance demanded, "She's not dead. She's coming back as Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David."

Tony grinned. Widely. He couldn't believe it. She was coming back. _His _Ziva was coming back. No more Agent Trace, no more nice Gibbs, no more sleepless nights, no more depression, no more kissing Abby…kissing Abby…his smile faltered but then smiled again when he thought about Ziva coming back, "When?" He asked, excited like he was little boy in the candy shop who just won the biggest lollipop there.

"Tomorrow," Vance smiled down at him. Strange, considering he was Tony and this was Director Vance, "Congratulations Agent DiNozzo." Tony stood up and felt the urge to hug him. So he did, and then burst out of the office, past Cynthia, who had a confused look on her face, and towards the balcony. He swung his torso over the railing before screaming into the bullpen, where McGee, Trace, and Gibbs were all sitting, "ZIVA'S COMING HOME!"

**Now this is NOT the end. I know if you read the summary of the story, you're kinda like...what? Yeah. Well other things will happen. Remember, nothing is easy in love, especially if you're Tony and Ziva! Review? And Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah to everyone!!**


	4. Airport

Tony knew he couldn't sleep last night. He didn't understand why he went home in the first place. But he did, and he didn't sleep, as projected. The thought of having Ziva come back was the greatest thing that could ever have happened to him.

He also had avoided making any kind of contact or look towards the forensic scientist. Not that he didn't like her, because he did, it was just going to be insanely awkward around each other. And how in the world he was going to explain this whole 'situation' to Ziva, he didn't quite understand. That was another way he spent his night; trying to figure out the crap that was running through his head.

"Hey, Tony. I thought you'd be perky today. Ziva's coming back."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night." He said, sitting down in his desk, "That means that that pesky little girlfriend of yours will finally go away." He peered around McGee's desk and noticed that the fifth desk was empty, "Where is she anyways?"

"Hasn't clocked in yet."

"What? She doesn't spend her nights with you?" Tony asked, smiling at McGee's annoyed tone.

"Morning DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen, coffee in hand, "See that you didn't sleep last night."

"Couldn't boss. By the way, do you know what time her flight gets in?"

"Yep." He said, looking down at his computer. Tony waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"When?" Tony prompted, not shutting his mouth after he completed his sentence.

He glanced down at his watch, "In about two hours." Tony immediately stood up, but Gibbs stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until I allow you to go and pick her up."

"You're gonna let me pick her up?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, alone too if you two promise not to disturb Dulles airport with Ziva's screaming during sex, then yeah, I will."

Tony gulped as he felt his face pale, "How do you know she screams during sex?"

Gibbs just gave a half smile and shrugged, "You'll never know now, will you?" He asked as he walked out of the bullpen, leaving both DiNozzo and McGee in a state of complete shock.

"Tony how does…"

Tony stopped him by putting his hands up, "I don't wanna know." McGee nodded as he returned back to his computer.

"Good call."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony decided to pass the time as take a trip to Abby's lab. On walking into the elevator, he stopped himself and decided to press the button for Autopsy instead. He needed to make it up to her, but he knew that ignoring her for one more day couldn't hurt, besides, McGee seemed to be talking to her more now that he realized that Lindsay was going to leave, which he knew would really hurt the little probie.

"Ducky!" Tony exclaimed as he walked into autopsy, where he and Jimmy were bagging the body of the last murder case for the mortician.

"Anthony!" He called back, "How are you doing?" he asked, looking at Tony and smiling as he quickly moved towards him and grabbed him, wrapping him in a hug, "You haven't graced us with that smile for a while! I heard that Ziva was coming back just this morning and I was going to come and celebrate with a nice glass of champagne, what do you say?"

Tony smiled and let go of the medical examiner, "I'd say that I really don't need any, but thanks, Ducky." He decided to pop the big question. If anyone knew besides Gibbs, it would be Ducky, "Hey, Duckster?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Has Abby said anything?"

"About what?" Ducky asked, "Ziva?"

"No…" He took a deep breath, "…me."

"Actually, yes my boy, she did. She said she would like to see you." He said, and Tony nodded before biding the ME goodbye and getting into the elevator. He debated between the LAB button and the 2nd Floor button, and finally chose the second floor.

He wasn't ready to deal with her. Not now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Four hours later…_

"Her flight should have landed two hours ago, McGee!" Tony shouted as he paced around McGee, who was sipping his fifth Coke of the day. They had been there a while, waiting for the plane that contained Ziva to land.

"Look, Tony, I don't know, all right? They probably got delayed or something, you need to just calm down, all right?"

"Calm down? You're just upset because Trace has to leave now that Ziva's coming back. But don't worry, McGoo, you'll still be able to see her outside of work." Tony said.

"Yeah, I know, but I actually liked this woman, you know what I mean? She was beautiful, she was smart, and she had a great personality. She may not have been one of those blode bimbos that you-"

"Hey!" Tony interjected, "No talking about my sex life!" He said, pointing a finger at McGee.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. They're still idiots." McGee said, "She was great. I wonder if Gibbs could just assign her to our team, I mean, we always need more help. Or at least to another team." He started, and Tony slowly stopped pacing.

"Whatever, McLove. Find out where Ziva's plane is!"

"Why me?" He complained, and Tony glared at him.

"Because I'm the senior field agent. And I'm the guy that's dating her. So I have to be here when she comes. And if she comes while I'm checking the flight itinerary, that wouldn't be nice, would it, probie? Because I'm sure that she'd rather see my face instead of yours." He said, patting his cheeks, the skin smacking against his own as McGee frowned and pushed him away.

"Tony, stop it! You go and check the flight panel!"

"No!" Tony said, "You're still just upset bout Lindsay. And I can't believe that Gibbs didn't give you two a lecture on rule twelve!" He muttered angrily.

"Who said he didn't?" McGee asked, and Tony's eyes snapped to McGee's.

"He did?" Tony asked, rapping his fingertips together, his eyes wide as he licked his lips at the junior field agent, "What'd he tell ya?" He demanded, putting his hands on the back of the seat, one on either side of him, "Huh? What'd he tell ya?" He asked in one ear, "What'd he tell ya?" He asked in the other, "Huh?"

McGee sighed, "He didn't say anything, all right, Tony?"

"He was just jerking your chain, yes?" An Israeli voice asked, and they both snapped their heads to the left; Tony snapped his so hard he almost got whiplash. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he gazed at the perfectly tanned beauty that was _his _Ziva. Her hair was straight but curled slightly at the very tip. She wasn't dressed in cargo pants like she normally wore; in fact, she was dressed in a sleeveless white dress that hung onto her curves with a chocolate brown band in the middle. She was also wearing a rather large chocolate hat that matched the sash in the middle of her dress. A brown ribbon from around the hat stuck out, and her chocolate brown sandals matched her entire outfit. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life, and he saw her smile and then laugh a little, "Sorry I was a little late, my plane did not-"

But she couldn't finish; Tony's arms were around her body, pulling her close to him. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in her beautiful scent, the one he had missed so much. She smelled of vanilla, flowers, and something that he could just describe as Ziva. He felt two arms wrap around his body as well, grabbing onto his shoulder blades through his shirt.

"I missed you, Zi." He murmured into her ear as he pulled her back and cupped her face with both hands before pressing his lips against her soft ones. They were sweet and tasted of strawberries and mint. He wanted more. He wanted to taste her, all of her. The kiss was slow, and he carefully moved on hand towards the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. In between the kiss, he suddenly tasted salt and something wet. He pulled back, letting his lips linger on hers as he saw the tears that were slowly, silently falling down her cheeks from her closed eyelids.

She opened up her eyes, and her brown pools were coated in shiny tears, "I missed you too, Tony." She whispered, "So much."

And Tony's heart was one.


	5. Welcome Home, Ziver

Tony couldn't have possibly driven faster to NCIS headquarters. He wanted to spend every second he could with her; he didn't even want to sleep. He knew that her father had and would use his ability to send her back to Israel, and he didn't want that to happen. He carefully lifted her out of the car, by the hand, McGee lagging behind. Which was okay with Tony, I mean, considering that he was still kinda upset with him in the fact that Gibbs didn't give him a lecture on Rule Twelve.

They stood in front of the passengers' side of the Mustang, and he took in the scars that were on her face as well as down her arms. He carefully moved a piece of hair out of the way, to place it behind her ear, his fingertips brushing lightly against a scar. She shuddered under his touch, "Does it hurt?" He whispered, and she shook her head, but he could tell that she was lying; her eyes told her entire story. He frowned and carefully leaned down to kiss it, gently, his lips barely touching her skin before he pulled back and took her hand in his. He couldn't believe how careful he was being with her; it was almost as if one false move and she would break into a million pieces.

"I cannot wait to see everyone again." Ziva said, smiling at the thought as they waited for the elevator. She suddenly let go of Tony and turned around, "McGee! I forgot to hug you!" She said, throwing her arms around him in a very Abby-esque hug. The thought of her made Tony regret everything, "How have you been, McGee?" she asked as she let go of him.

"I've been fine."

"You know that new agent?" Tony asked as the elevator doors opened, "Lindsay Trace?"

"Ah. Yes." Ziva smiled, "She seemed like a nice enough girl."

"Hah!" McGee said to Tony, who just glared at him over his shoulder before leading her into the elevator.

"Shut up, probie." He shoved his finger back at Tim, pointing at him, "The little McLoser here's dating her."

Ziva smiled as the elevator doors closed and it started going up, "McGee! Congratulations!" She said, patting his shoulder before taking Tony's hand back in hers. They both felt the heat that went through their bodies, but Ziva felt something different. Guilt? No. Guilty of what? And when was Tony ever guilty of anything? She decided to brush it off. It's just you. You're feeling guilty. She blamed herself. You're feeling guilty for sleeping with your Mossad partner.

The elevator doors opened back up to reveal the squadroom to her eyes, and immediately Agent Trace appeared around the corner and threw her arms around McGee. He staggered back, "Hey, Lindsay." He smiled, and Ziva smiled back. They were cute together.

"I came into work and you weren't here!" She moaned, "And boss just told me that I'm getting transferred! Timmy!" She groaned, and Tony decided to pull Ziva away from the 'sap fest' as he called it. They entered the bullpen and Ziva let go of Tony. Gibbs looked up from his desk and gave a small, closed smile.

"Good morning, Officer David."

"Morning, Gibbs." She nodded back, and he got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Missed you, Ziver." He whispered into her ear as she hugged him back. He gave her a small kiss on the side of her head before letting go of her, "It's good to have you back. Maybe now DiNozzo will finally get some work done." He said, glaring at Tony.

"You got that right, boss!" Tony smiled, and Ziva just left, taking Tony's hand back in hers.

"Let's go visit Abby, yes?" Tony stopped and gulped. He didn't want to face her. Not now. She noticed the change and she furrowed her eyebrows together, "What?" She asked, "You do not like Abby? Since when?"

"No, I like her, Zi…but…." He sighed and looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

"So what is the problem?"

"You see while you were gone in Israel…Abby and I…" How was he going to put this lightly? _I made out with the forensic scientist. _

"Uh oh." Gibbs suddenly said, "DiNozzo you did not!" Tony turned his head to look at Gibbs pissed face, and he gulped once, twice.

"Do what, boss?" Act dumb, it's the best way to get out of something, or buy you enough time to think of a good enough lie.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes to slits, "You know."

He felt Ziva's hand leave his, and she backed away from me, "Tony…did you cheat on me?"

"NO!" he almost shouted, "Of course not! Boss, I don't know what you're talking about." He directed that at Gibbs, "Let's go see Abby." He said, taking her hand in his, "Trust me, Ziva. You're too special for me." She smiled and then giggled before they walked towards the elevator. He didn't want to have to deal with Abs, but it was definitely better than explaining that he had cheated on her. _She probably didn't even have a thought to cheat much less actually do it, DiNozzo. _The elevator doors opened and revealed the door to the forensic lab, the music blaring. He took a deep breath and then led Ziva into the lab.

"Abs?" He asked, taking in a deep breath.

"It's about time you showed up, Tony." She said, but not wanting to turn around. She was still sipping her Caf-Pow, "I mean, after-"

"Abs!" Tony said, cutting her off, a little too quickly.

"Good morning, Abby." Ziva said, and she watched as the Caf-Pow slid out of her hands and hit the counter, the top coming off as the red liquid fell onto the floor. She slowly turned and saw the Israeli before she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing both Tony and Ziva to put their hands over their ears. She ran towards her and hugged her so tightly that she almost fell down on her feet.

"Ziva! I knew you would come back! I just knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She picked her up and spun her around, giggling like crazy before setting her back down onto the ground, "Ziva! I can't believe you're actually here, you're actually real! I have so much to tell you."

She nodded, "It is good to be back, Abby." She smiled, glancing back at Tony, who just smiled back at her. Abby's eyes locked with Tony's, and their smiles faltered. They suddenly felt extremely awkward, and they knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

_When she finds out, her heart's going to break. _


	6. Pictures Worth a Thousand Words

"Fill me in on the case, Tony." Ziva said as she stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"Uh…" He said, fiddling with her Star of David, which was still around his neck. He only fiddled with it when he was nervous, and he definitely was now. He hadn't been paying attention at all to the case, or any of the cases that they had had while Ziva was gone.

"No case. Just solved it. Yesterday. Weren't you here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Uh…I was…not really, boss. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Sign of weakness."

"I know, boss." He said, and Ziva caught onto what he was pulling at on his neck.

"My necklace," She smiled, almost in shock, "You've kept it on."

"Of course I have." He said, almost softly as he undid it and then motioned for her to turn around. She turned and lifted her hair up as Tony attached the necklace, letting it drop on her skin.

At that moment, both Trace and McGee started into the bullpen, Trace right behind McGee, holding onto him as if for her own life, "Boss, please." Trace moaned, "I can't go! Timmy and I-"

"Lindsay." Gibbs said, firmly, "You're just being transferred to another unit. You and 'Timmy' can still be together, all right? And you won't be breaking rule twelve like these," He pointed to both Tony and Ziva, "two idiots."

"Aw boss, come on!" Tony wined, "Can't you just change Rule Twelve? I mean you broke it before…"

"I know." He said, "And why do you think I created that rule in the first place?"

Tony and Ziva shared a look with each other, both knowing that they were thinking the same thing, "I am not Jenny, Gibbs." Ziva said, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

Gibbs seemed lost in his own thoughts and then looked from the floor back up to them, "I know you aren't Ziva. And you aren't me, DiNozzo."

"Thank god." Tony laughed. Ziva whacked him in the gut, causing him to bend over in pain, and Gibbs just glared at him before nodding to Ziva as a 'thank you.'

"Yeah, you're lucky you're not me, DiNozzo. You wouldn't live through the hell I live through."

Tony couldn't say anything, didn't say anything, and just stood there as Gibbs left the bullpen, leaving Trace and McGee to cry. Well actually, Trace did all the crying, McGee just comforted her.

"Are they always like this?" Ziva muttered to Tony as he sat down in his seat, patting his lap as she cautiously moved to sit on the very end of his knees.

"Pretty much." Tony said, running his hand down her arm and rubbing circles on her hand.

"When did they get together?" She asked as he watched her back muscles relax, the scars and bruises relaxing as well. He wanted nothing more than to be able to get rid of them all. He slowly moved her down so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"About a week after you left." He mumbled into her ear, moving his hand up, the one that was rubbing circles into her hand and running his fingers through her soft, brown, straight hair.

"I am sorry, Tony. And I did not leave, I was forced to," She said, tracing a circle on his dress shirt as she sighed. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She thought briefly back to the odd behavior that Tony was exhibiting when she mentioned Abby and while they were in Abby's lab, "Tony, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders as she sat up, turning half-way to look at him.

"What happened between you and Abby while I was gone?"

He took in a deep breath. How was he going to explain to her, the one person that he loved with all his heart that he had cheated on her? He hadn't meant to, obviously. When he was about to muster up enough courage to tell her, someone's voice that wasn't anyone in the bullpen's spoke up.

"Officer David." All four agents turned to see Director Vance standing on the balcony, beckoning her to come upstairs. She nodded and then got off of Tony, starting towards him. Tony quickly stood up and went to follow her, "Agent DiNozzo." Vance called, and Tony stopped and looked up, "I do not need you in my office."

He paused and then nodded, watching Ziva as she walked up the stairs. _God she's hot. _Tony thought as he watched Director Vance escort her into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Officer David." Vance said, pointing to the chair around the table.

"No thank you." She said, "I have been flying for almost 20 hours." She smiled, and Vance nodded as he took his seat back in his chair.

"Just called you up to say welcome back. I see that you have gotten reacquainted with everyone already. Especially Agent DiNozzo." She smiled and could feel the heat rising on her cheeks.

"Yes." She smiled, "Even Tony."

He picked up a manila envelope that was lying on his desk and put it out in front of him, "This came for you today. From Mossad." She furrowed her eyebrows together and then took it from his hands. It wasn't very hefty, in fact, it was rather light. _I didn't leave anything…what did they not want to give me in person? _"That's all, Officer David." He said, and she nodded, still rather confused as she walked out of the office. She walked slowly down the stairs as she flipped out her knife and cut the seal. She made it to the stairs and stopped as she slid the paper out. But it wasn't paper. Instead, it was a photo.

She almost dropped it as she gaped, looking down into the bullpen. Tony smiled his big toothy grin up at her, but she just glared at him as she stared down at the photo one more time. It wasn't photo shopped, it wasn't manipulated. It was real. She stormed down the stairs, trying desperately not to crumple the envelope in her hand as she shoved the photo back in.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Tony asked as he stood up. She just glared at him before nearly screaming through her gritted teeth whilst chucking the envelope at him. She didn't care how loud she screamed, she didn't care how many people heard, she was enraged, and all thoughts of how she cheated as well flew from her mind as she screamed almost at the top of her lungs.

"_You. Slept. With. ABBY?!" _


End file.
